


Pumpkin Pie

by BarPurple



Series: Mollcroft for the win [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Mycroft, F/M, Fluff, Silly, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	

Molly snorted as she tried to stop herself giggling.

“Are you laughing at me, my dear?”

Mycroft’s words were a little slurred and he hiccoughed halfway through his sentence. The reception at the American Embassy for Thanksgiving had been very liberal with the libations. Her tipsy boyfriend had insisted that Vincent bring him to her flat rather than take him home because, (and this was a direct quote apparently), “I refuse to go another moment without seeing my darling sweetie!” 

“I’m only laughing a little. To be fair I don’t often see you like this.”

Mycroft nodded morosely, “True, I can normally hold my liquor better than this. I rather suspect someone spiked the punch.

“Yes, I can believe that. Please tell me you ate something.”

He gave her a dopey grin, “I did! I was a good Mycroft,” The grin faded from his face and he looked suddenly glum, “But I’ve been a very bad boy too. I have betrayed my love.”

Molly froze, it wouldn’t be the first time that a drunken boyfriend had arrived at her flat and announced his infidelity, but she honestly couldn’t believe that Mycroft would do that to her. Very carefully she asked; “What do you mean?”

He was blissfully unaware of the turmoil going on in Molly’s heart.

“I tried Pumpkin Pie for the first time tonight and I liked it. I even said I liked it better than cake. Oh Molly, what have those fiendish American chefs done to me? I love cake, but that pie was so very good.”

She opened her arms and he fell sideways into her embrace, all the while muttering about how he’d have to say sorry to cake. Molly stroked his back.

“Don’t worry Mycroft, cake knows that you love it very much. Everything will be alright.”

He snuggled into her and was snoring gently in seconds. Molly idly wondered if her flat was still bugged and if Anthea would be willing to make her a copy of tonight’s strange conversation.


End file.
